Shattered
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: What if Nala wasn't the one to leave for help. But what if Sarabi was the lioness to leave. In order to stay faithful to her deceased mate, Sarabi has to flee. Where she meets her depressed son. Will the former queen be able to bring her son home? What happens to the former queen after her cub takes his place on the throne?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so as you all know I don't own nothing. The song is from the play but I just tweaked with some words. Enjoy!

**Shadowlands**

"How long did he give you?"

A dark beige lioness sighed as her dark brown ear rimmed ears pinned against her head. "Tomorrow afternoon"

A dark cream lioness frowned as her light green eyes were full of concern for her long time friend. "Sarabi there's only one thing I can think of"

Sarabi shook her head. "I can't leave, Sarafina. I have a duty to the pride"

"Yes you can...because if go through with it you'll be miserable. And I won't let that happen"

Sarabi sighed. "There's no arguing with you"

Sarafina smiled lightly. "Nope." then her frowned reappeared. "But go now while those fleabags are busy"

Sarabi gave her best friend who was like a sister since they were cubs a nuzzle before taking a deep breath and galloping across the dry dead grass.

/

Sarabi ran across the blazing hot dessert. The unforgiven sun shined down with no mercy. The dark beige lioness had sweat beading down her pale fur. Just as she was about to lay down a line of trees came to her sight. A tired smile formed before she picked up her pace. Silently praying that it wasn't a mirage. When Sarabi got closer she broke out into a gallop to a small pond. She closed her bright orange eyes as she lapped up the cool refreshing liquid. Enjoying the fresh water run down her dry throat.

"Thank you, Mufasa"

She purred before looking at her surroundings. It appears she has come across a jungle.

_Surly there should be a lion or two around here. _

Stretching her limbs, the former queen continued her quest. The dark beige lioness was heading into the lush greenery when she caught sight of a pump red warthog...hunting. A amused chuckled escaped her muzzle before she went into hunting mode. She crouched low where her lighter beige stomach touched the cool green grass. Sarabi locked her brilliant eyes on the wild pig. But just as she was about to give chase the warthog caught sight of her and screamed before running off blindly.

"Damn it!" Sarabi growled as she stomped her lighter beige paw on the ground before sprinting after her prey

She chased the warthog through creeks, bushes and over fallen trees. For the warthog got caught under some roots. A pleased smile formed as she increased her speed. What was shocking was as she was gaining on the warthog a meerkat ran out and tried to push the bigger animal through.

_The more the merrier_

Sarabi knew that was a greedy way of thinking but after going so long without alot of food. After countless times of getting her prey stolen and to have the herds move out of the Pride Lands. So it wouldn't hurt to be a greedy just once. She shook her head and increase her speed, just as she was about to pounced a golden blur tackled her. Only to find out it's a golden lion with a red mane. Sarabi snarled before attacking back. She is not about to loose this opportunity to a imposter.

"Bite her head! Go for the jugular! The jugular!"

_That's weird_

Just as she let her mind wonder, it gave the lion the upper hand. The golden lion pounced, pinning her down with a hard thud. Sarabi moaned in pain before looking into the lion's amber she seen before...matter fact. But as she was thinking this the lion gasped before stepping off and moved back with wide eyes.

"Mufasa..."

The lion shook his head before looking at her again. Amber eyes boaring into bright orange eyes. Sarabi raised an eyebrow, this unknown lion shook his head as if he knew her late mate. So as she felt everything was alright and this lion wasn't going to attack again. She took the time to study the lion sitting in front of her. First thing she noticed was that the lion was young about a year and a half. Her mistake. But as she looked closer her mouth nearly dropped. From the bright golden fur to the dazzling amber eyes, she knew who this lion is. But it was hard to wrap it around her brain. Wasn't he so pose to be dead.

"Simba...you're alive. But how could that be?"

Simba smiled sheepishly. "Hey mom...it's me and it's a long story"

Sarabi smiled brightly before running over and embracing her long lost son. Simba smiled before nuzzling into the side of his mother's neck.

"Wait. Wait. Who's she?"

Simba and Sarabi pulled away to see the meerkat from earlier with his paws on his hips.

"Timon. This is my mother, Sarabi"

Timon's brown eyes nearly popped out of his head as he choked. "Mother?"

Simba nodded with a smile before looking at the warthog. "Hey Pumbaa. Come over here"

The red warthog squeezed out of the roots before walking over the three.

"Pumbaa, my mother Sarabi. Mother this is Pumbaa"

Pumbaa looked at the dark beige lioness unsure but smiled at his friend's mother after receiving a resurring smile from the golden lion.

"Pleased to meet you"

Sarabi smiled at the younger animal. "The pleasure is all mine, dear"

Timon shook his head and put his paws in the air. "Wait a second. She's your mother but she was trying to eat us. Did I miss something!"

Simba sighed before rolling his eyes. "Timon. Calm down"

While Simba was talking to the meerkat, Sarabi took the time to think about what this could mean. She smiled...the Pride Lands are saved. Scar's evil reign can end and her son could take his place.

"Wait to everyone finds out you're alive. Mheetu will definitely be over joyed"

It wasn't a secret that Sarafina's youngest cub, Mheetu looked up to the prince as a big brother. Simba' s bright face paled as sweat formed.

"He doesn't have to know. Nobody does"

Sarabi was shocked and confused by her son' s outburst. "Simba...you're alive. When we all thought you were dead"

Simba looked at his mother with questioning eyes. "The pride thought I was dead?"

Sarabi nodded. "When Scar told us about the stampede, we was destroyed"

Simba looked away as he realized something. With a deep breath he looked back at his mother. "What else did he tell you?"

Sarabi shook her head. "It doesn't matter. You're alive and that means your the king"

Simba' s eyes widen as Timon laughed.

"Ms. Don't you got your lions crossed"

Pumbaa smiled before kissing Simba' s paws. "Your highness"

Timon pushed the warthog away with a annoyed sigh. "Stop it. He's not a king" then he looked at the lion with seriousness Simba never seen before. "Are you?"

"No!"

Sarabi gasped before she scold her son "Simba!"

Simba looked from his friends to his mother. "Mom, I'm sorry but Scar's the king"

/

Timon and Pumbaa had left mother and son alone to talk. Simba had took his mother on a tour of the jungle. Sarabi has to admitt it's a wonderful place but nothing compared to home. Even though home looks like a extension of the elephant graveyard.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Simba' s voice knocked the older lioness out of her thoughts. She nodded, but as she watched her son jump in a vine hammock a thought struck her.

"It is beautiful. But son you been here all this time. Why didn't you return home?"

Simba sighed deeply. "No one needs me"

Sarabi's dark brown rimmed ears flickered as disbelief ran across her face. "Simba! Your the king...of course we need you"

Simba groaned. "Mother, we been through this. I'm not the king, Uncle Scar is"

Sarabi can't believe what she's hearing as she jumped up and placed her front paws on the hammock. "Son, your uncle let the hyenas in the Pride Lands"

"What?!" Simba cried his amber eyes wide

Sarabi sighed deeply. "My son, there's no food, no water. If you don't return everyone will starve"

Simba pinned his ears against his head. "I'm sorry mom. But I can't"

Sarabi frowned as she watched her son jumped off the hammock. "Simba...talk to me. Why can't you come back?"

Simba looked at his mother hard. "If you tell you...you'll hate me"

Sarabi frowned. "Simba. You're my son, I could never hate you"

Simba sighed and opened his mouth to speak but closed it. Before shaking his head and turning away. "It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata"

Sarabi's ears flickered as she tilted her head. "What?"

Simba shook his head. "It's something I learned out here. When bad things happen..."

"Simba!" the dark beige lioness scolded knowing where her son was going

"Why worry"

"Because it's your responsibility" Sarabi growled sternly

Simba looked at his mother for a moment. "What about you mom. You left"

"This is totally different. I left to find help and I found you! Don't you understand you're the pride's only hope"

Sarabi had tears falling. How can this stubborn, selfish lion be the generous cub she birthed. It pained Simba to see his mother cry but it would be ten fold if she knew the truth.

"I'm sorry mom"

Sarabi looked away as tears fell freely from her eyes and made tiny puddles by her paws. "What happened to you? You're not the Simba I remember...the one I held on to after he had a nightmare"

"No. I'm not...hate me now?"

"No! Just...Just disappointed"

Simba snorted before walking away. "You sound like father"

Sarabi sniffed up some tears completely lost at what to say. "What would your father say?"

Simba stopped walking, his tail sway side to side as his ears flickered before he turned and faced his mother. "Look mom. You have no idea what I been through"

"I would if you tell me...Simba whatever you have to say just know I could never hate you. But know the pride needs you or they will die"

Simba pinned hhis ears and closed his eyes to keep the tears away but was failing terribly. Sarabi decided to take this at another approach.

_Fa see, le sou, lee ah, hallah led laFa see, le sou, lee ah, hallah led la_

Simba still had his eyes closed, tears fell freely as his head was lowered.

_Shadowland, the leaves have fallen The shadowed land, that was our home The river's dry, the ground has broken So I must go, now I must go And where the journey may lead you Let our prayers be your guideI cannot stay here, your family But we'll remember our pride Pridelands We have no choice Pridelands I will find my worlds Take this prayer with you What life's out there? Fa see Our home Le sou And where the journey may lead you Let this prayer be your guide The winds may take you so far away Always remember your pride And where the journey may lead You Let this prayer be your guide For it may take you So far away Always remember your pride And where the journey may lead You Let this prayer be your guide For it may take you So far away Always remember Your pride_

Simba looked up and at his mother. Both had tear stains on their fur making them look like a cheetah. His mother was crying more now and he picture what she and the pride was going through for the past year and a half. He walked over and nuzzled her, she buried her head in his mane.

"I'm sorry mother. I'll go back...just promise that whatever happens...I'll always be your son"

Sarabi sighed before moving a piece of Simba's mane out of his eyes. "No matter what...you'll always be my baby boy"

Simba smiled. "Come on. Let's get Timon and Pumbaa. Can't leave them"

Sarabi stood up and trotted over to her son where they was walking side by side. She smiled warmly at the lion beside her.

"Of course. How can we forget them?"

Simba laughed before leading Sarabi through the jungle. But the two didn't noticed that one star shined brighter than the others or the shooting star that shot across the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N :At first I was going to leave it at the last chapter but why not continue it. I always had a love for Sarabi and this is my tribute. So most of the scenes that Nala was in with be replaced with my own twists with Sarabi.

jtechwriter-I'm glad you liked it and there will be a few more chapters to update.

CSIMentalistTLK lover-Thanks. I try to do something different and I'm glad I succeed.

**Shadowlands**

"Terrible isn't it?"

Terrible was beyond words in Simba's mind. The once beautiful land that was plentiful, full of prey and water that went for miles. The sky was once a bright light blue and the sun shined down with a golden glow. Now the sky was dark and grey. The land was dead, it looked like a extension to the elephant graveyard.

The young golden lion looked at his mother with questioning amber eyes. "How could you live like this?"

The dark beige lioness sighed. "There's nothing we could do. Besides we managed"

Simba lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left"

"No you shouldn't of but we'll talk about that later. Right now the pride needs you"

Simba nodded before looking at the two prey animals that took him in. "Are you guys ready?"

Timon sighed before looking up at the lion. "I don't see what's so important but if it's to you than I'm with you to the end"

Simba and Sarabi smiled at the pair as they bowed.

/

Sarabi and Simba got close to Pride Rock with Timon and Pumbaa following. The four stopped behind a rotted log where on the other side was a bunch of hyenas lying around. Some was sleeping like the lazy fleabags they are as others chewed on whatever bone lied around.

"I hate hyenas" groaned the meerkat

"Yeah. Trying living with them"

Timon and Pumbaa stared at Sarabi in horror before the light brown meerkat looked at Simba.

"What's the plan getting pass those things"

Simba smiled before giving the older animal a mischievous look. "Live bait"

Timon's brown eyes widen in surprise and shock. "Hey! What do you expect me to do!? Dress and drag and do the hula!"

Simba chuckle. "There's an idea"

"Oy!"

/

"That's wrong what you did! They could get hurt!" Sarabi scolded as she tried not to laugh but was failing

"Don't worry mom...they're stronger than you think" Simba resurred his mother with a smile

Sarabi nodded before looking forward and sighed as Pride Rock was closer. Simba couldn't stop staring.

"It's still huge"

Sarabi managed a light laugh before looking around for any lionesses.

"Mother..."

Sarabi moved her scanning orange eyes to her son. "What do you need me to do?"

"Could you rally the lionesses. I need all the help I can get"

Sarabi nodded and just before Simba ran off the dark beige lioness stopped him by pulling on his red mane with her teeth.

"Where are you going?"

Simba sighed. "I'm going after Scar"

Sarabi looked down as tears fell. Simba automatically felt terrible and nuzzled his mother.

"It's alright mom. I'll be fine, you'll see"

Sarabi nodded and nuzzled her son back. "I know. Just be careful..."

Simba smiled before giving the older lioness head a tender lick. "I'll see you up top"

Sarabi watched her son go around the side before turning to look for the pride. Sarabi turned a corner where she was tackled by a white blur. After her vision cleared a pair of light green eyes looked down at her.

"Rabi, you're back!"

As the ex queen stood she and Sarafina was joined by three young lionesses and a small light cream cub.

"Aunty Rabbi did you bring help?" asked the light cream cub, his bright blue eyes full of hope

Sarabi smiled and before she could answer the cub's question a loud roar echoed through the air.

"Nala!"

One of the young lionesses, with light cream fur groaned. Her bright blue eyes full of annoyance.

"What do he wants?!"

Sarafina sighed before giving her daughter a nuzzle. "Go see what he wants before he comes for Mheetu"

Nala sighed deeply before heading towards the direction of Pride Rock. Sarabi watched the young lionesses go before looking at her friend and the two young lionesses.

/

Simba made it up the side of Pride Rock where he saw his uncle standing near the edge. Where he seen a beautiful light cream lioness walk over. His amber eyes widen as his uncle said the lioness' name.

"Nala, where is your hunting party leader?"

Simba felt his mouth dry at the sight of his best friend. Maturity does do wonders.

"I don't know. I'm not my queen's keeper"

The orange brown lion growled as he casted the young lioness a death glare. "Watch how you speak to your king"

Nala glared back as she snaps. "King? You're no king and it's about time you know!"

"How dare you!" Scar roared

"How dare you! You're a selfish tyrant..."

The young lioness didn't get to finish because a paw met with her face. Sending her sliding a few feet. A ear spitting roar caused the lion to look up with his paw still off the ground. Before the lion's green eyes a golden lion with a bright red mane leaped down and snarled at him.

"Mufasa? You're dead..."

The golden lion glared at him with burning amber eyes. Before his gaze soften as he nuzzled the down lioness. Nala moaned before blinking her eyes open. At first she thought she was dead and was seeing the late king.

"King Mufasa..."

The Mufasa twin shook his head sadly before Nala's eyes widen as tears began to fall. With a happy cry she reached up and buried her head the lion's mane.

"Simba! I'm glad you're alive!"

Scar gaped at the shocking news as Sarabi along with the pride came up the rocky steps.

"Simba...it's good to see you're alive"

No one didn't see the dirty look that Scar gave his trusted hyenas. Simba growled as he advanced on his uncle.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart. Step down, Scar"

Scar laughed nervously. "I would but you see them..." Simba followed his uncle's claw to see a bunch of hyenas growling down at him. "They think I'm king"

"But we don't!" Sarabi growled causing her brother in law to glare at her. "My son is the rightful king"

Simba looked from his mother and the other lionesses to his uncle. "Your choice. Step down or fight"

Scar looked over at the lionesses, his emerald eyes on the former queen before a sickly small graced his mouth.

"I do hate violence...as much as I hate to be reasonable for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree Simba?"

The golden lion glared as he growled. "That's not going to work. I put it behind me"

Scar ignored his nephew and smiled at Sarabi. "But what about your mother? Did she put it behind her?"

Sarabi snarled at the orange brown lion before softing her gaze as she looked at her son with confused, concern eyes.

"Simba, dear what is he talking about?"

Scar's smile widen the fold as he looked towards his nephew. "Ah. So you didn't tell her. Well now is the chance to tell her...who's reasonable for Mufasa's death"

The lionesses gasped before looking at the shaken golden lion. Simba looked at his mother with tears falling.

"I'm am"

Sarabi's blood seemed to freeze as the time went slowly. It felt like forever but the dark beige lioness found herself in front of her son.

"Tell me it's not true"

Simba lowered his head and sobbed. "I'm sorry mom. It was a accident"

Scar sneered before roaring. "You see he admits it. Murderer!"

"I'm not a murderer!"

Sarabi watched helplessly as Scar backed her son to the edge of Pride Rock. He couldn't be the reason why his father is dead. He was just a cub. Her thoughts were interrupted by the roar of her son. Her orange eyes widen in fear as her cub dangle off the peak.

"Simba!"

Sarabi didn't care what Scar said. There was no way that her son, her prince, her Simba could be the cause of his father's death. A nudge made her snap out of her thoughts and see Simba leap from the edge and pinn his uncle. Sarabi and the lionesses couldn't make out what was being said between the two males but they soon found out.

"Alright! I killed Mufasa!"

Just like that everything made sense. Why Simba ran away, why he didn't want to come back. Why he kept asking for her not to hate him. Anger burned through her veins as she realized the hell her cub been through because of his uncle. With a mighty roar Sarabi lead the attack on the hyenas with the pride in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover-Yeah in the movie Sarabi had me thinking the same. So I wanted to voice her beliefs from third person, I think it's third person. Without further ado here's chapter three.

_**Shattered**_

"Oh my kings! Fire!" yelled a light brown lioness, her red eyes wide as they starred at the blazing flames

Sarabi looked at the flames, her mind took her back in time. To when she was a cub, a little younger than when Simba went missing. Her parents didn't live at Pride Rock. They had a personal cave deep in the Pride Lands. Where they raised her. From time to time they would go to Pride Rock and be around the pride. But one night not long after her friendship with Prince Mufasa began a dangerous fire happened. The fire had killed her parents, Sarabi was lucky to be alive. So Queen Uru and King Ahadi took her in. The dark beige lioness was knocked out of her memories by something wet falling on her head.

"What the..." Sarabi mumbled as she seen droplets of rain fall

"It's raining!" cheered a young tannish cream lioness her dark orange eyes full of awe as her tannish cream tuff stuck to her head from the rain

The lionesses' attention was soon drawn to the top of Pride Rock where battle roars could be heard. Sarabi's eyes widen in fear and worry. She knows Simba could handle this battle but it's her job to worry. Her orange gaze cast down at the feeling of someone rubbing against her legs to see little Mheetu.

"Auntie Rabbi, will Simba be okay?"

Mheetu's light blue eyes held concern and worry that no cub his age should be feeling. The former queen sighed before giving the small cub a nuzzle.

/

The rain had drenched the fire and after waiting what felt like forever the true king came down the side of Pride Rock. Where he greeted her first with a head bump before giving Nala who had joined her side moments ago a soft, sweet loving nuzzle. The dark beige lioness smiled as the scene reminded of the time she and Mufasa took the throne. Watching her son take his place as king was a dream come true. She proudly roared along with the pride. Everything is right, but sometimes happy endings don't last long and her name is Zira.

"You killed Scar!"

Sarabi sighed, so did Sarafina. Zira was a sweet, helpful teen and went by the Ria when she first came here with her mother. The young pale tan lioness some how got caught up with Scar and soon the sweet, loving teen was this selfish, hateful lioness. Who boared her brother in law a son. Which the orange brown lion named Nuka for him being premature.

"Now Zira...we don't know that for sure" she spoke up for her son

Yes Scar did deserve to die and she had the thought to snatch his throat out. But during the time she and Mufasa had with him, we tought him the right and wrong for killing. Simba didn't Scar, unless Scar did something to provoke his death.

The younger lioness glared at the former queen. "Shut up you old wrench"

Everyone gasped before growling at Zira so did Simba.

"I don't know who you are but you have no right to speak to my mother like that!"

The dark pale tan lioness rolled her red eyes. "If you must know, I'm Queen Zira the mate of King Scar"

"You mean was!" snarled the tannish cream lioness her dark orange eyes blazing

Zira growled at the slightly younger lioness as a light tan lioness snapped her jaws at the snarling lioness, her pale orange eyes narrowed.

"Tama! Hush, let King Simba handle this"

Simba was in shock but he over came it. "Well one, you're no longer queen. As I'm king I'll be picking my queen. Two, I didn't kill my uncle"

Zira growled."I don't believe that crap!"

Simba closed his eyes before reopening them. "Than I have to ask you to leave"

Zira's eyes widen, so did Sarabi's and everyone else.

"You can't do that!?"

Sarabi saw her son take a deep breath before replying. "I can and will if you plead your loyalty and stop this nonsense"

Sarabi looked from her son to the now also former queen. "Listen to him. You can't possibly raised little Nuka in the Outlands"

Zira snarled at her. "I don't need your advice. You and your son can just rot like the demons you are..."

"Hey! That's uncalled for, Zira!" Sarafina growled

Three more lionesses walked over to the assembled group. A teen coffee brown lioness walked over where she was facing the older lioness.

"Zira be reasonable. I seen the wounds, there's no way King Simba could of killed..."

Zira whipped her firey red eyes to the coffee brown teen. "How can you defined him!? Your father is dead because of him!"

The coffee brown teen shook her head. "I don't believe that. Those wounds look like a hyena attack"

Zira chuckled darkly before glaring at the younger female. "Do you really believe that, Amelia? The hyenas was your father's loyal subjects! They would never betray him like that"

A dark orange teen lioness rolled her green eyes. "Zira...shut up and listen! You're pregnant! Do you want to risk the life of your unborn cub for something that can be delt with when his time comes. Hmmm"

Sarabi saw the wheels turning in the young lioness' eyes before the dark pale tan lioness snarled before bowing.

Simba relaxed and smiled grateful at the two teen lionesses before turning to his uncle's mate. "I'm sorry about Scar"

Zira glared burning holes into the young king before growling, everyone let out a sigh of relief as the pale dark tan lioness turned and stalked away. Unknown to them that the now widow lioness was forming a cruel, dangerous revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover-I feel sorry for the two also. I also feel sorry for their father.

_**Shattered**_

As the rain continued to fall Sarabi and Simba lead the pride in the cave. Where they cuddled and talked. Simba was in a conversation with his cousins and friends. Sarabi was looking out the cave entrance watching the cool droplets fall, a million at a time. Soon three figures appeared from the watery mist. Sarabi moved her bright orange eyes to her son who had Mheetu cuddled in between his paws.

"Simba..."

The golden lion looked up from the gathered lionesses to his mother.

"Before you become defensive...you should know that your three best male friends still stay in the pride and they're heading this way"

Simba smiled before picking up the sleeping cub in his paws and handing him to Sarafina. Simba stood up before stretching and walking over to his mother.

"I'm glad. I can't wait to see them"

Sarabi chuckled lightly before looking back out the cave entrance. Where another figure joined the first three. As they got closer the figures turned into four lions.

"Oh Sarabi, I'm truly sorry about Zira. I don't know what got into my mate"

Simba' s amber eyes widen at the brown lion, whose darker brown mane was damp and slick to his head.

"Did you say mate? But I thought Zira said she was my uncle's mate"

The brown lion sighed deeply and heavily. His dark green eyes full of sadness. "She...was his mate or at least I thought it was over. But my story with Zira is complicated and you have better things to do"

Sarabi sighed in relief before smiling sweetly and nodding. "Yes. Your friends have some words for you. Go on"

Simba smiled and nuzzled his mother's neck before heading towards his friends. Sarabi Sat with a loving smile as she watched her son and his friends reunion. Even the young lionesses, Tama and Kula joined with Nala. With the Awesome Seven, the Pride Lands will be well taken care of.

/

The weeks past and the rain had finally stopped. The pride went on hunts lead by Sarafina since Sarabi needed time to talk to her son. One particular morning after the rain stopped the dark beige lioness found her son moping at the peak.

"Dear, what's wrong? Why aren't you doing your rounds?"

Simba sighed. "Malka and Chumvi are doing them. While Tojo speaks to Rafiki and Zazu"

Sarabi frowned. "Son why aren't you doing all that?"

The older lioness' dark brown rimmed ears twitched at the sound of sobbing.

"Mom I don't think I'm the king everyone wants me to be"

Sarabi's eyes widen before she pulled her cub close. "Oh darling, I never doubted you. I know you're be one of the best kings this kingdom had. But in my mind you're be the very best"

The year and a half golden lion sobbed on his mother's pale fur. "I don't even know what to do!"

Sarabi nuzzled her son as she wrapped her tail around the younger lion. "That's why I'm here. Simba, sweetheart I'm here for you. I'm not your father but I remember the lessons King Ahadi gave us. So don't worry..."

"But what if I mess up and what do I do from now"

Sarabi nuzzled and licked her crying son. "My prince, every king makes a few mistakes. Even your father did when he first started. As for your first step...well you need to find a queen"

Sarabi smiled brightly at the glazed look Simba has in his eyes.

"I'm sure you have a lovely lioness in mind"

Simba nodded and gave her a grateful nuzzle before running off. Sarabi shook her head with a smile before heading towards the rocky steps to find Fina and tell to get ready for a wedding.

/

The sun had started to set when Simba and Nala returned to the cave. Sarabi was by Sarafina and Mheetu when their children returned. The two mothers shared a look before smiling sweetly at their cubs. Sarafina's light green eyes glistened with mischief as her daughter and king sat in front of her and her friend.

"So...when do we except grandcubs?"

Simba and Nala choked on their saliva causing the mothers to laugh like cubs they use to be. Despite being embarrassed, it made Simba happy to hear his mother's laugh and see her smile. After what she went through, she needed it. So if a cub will make his mom smile and laugh, then so be it.

The dark beige lioness smiled at her son after laughing. "I'm going a limb but I'm guessing she said yes"

Simba and Nala smiled lovingly at each other before nuzzling. Sarabi and Sarafina smiled proudly as Mheetu sat up with his eyes bright.

"So this means he gets to be my brother?"

Simba smiled at the cub and nuzzled the light cream cub's head. "Yeah it does"

Mheetu smiled brightly and nuzzled into the king's red mane. "Cool. I always thought of you as a brother"

Simba smiled tenderly at the cub as Nala and their mothers smiled lovingly at the scene.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover-Well about that. You'll have to wait and find out.

_**Shattered**_

The weeks went by and the grass had started to grow. Alot of things is happening in the Pride Lands. As the greenery returned so did the herds. Sarabi sat at the peak watching the sun rise. Today is the day Nala and Simba become mates. The dark beige lioness was knocked out of her thoughts by a presence. She moved her orange eyes to the side and seen the coffee brown teen lioness.

"Morning Amelia"

The coffee brown teen lioness looked from the rising sun to her aunt. "Morning Auntie Sarabi"

"What brings you out here? Not that I mind but you normally be on a hunt right about now"

Amelia sighed. "Auntie, Akira is acting strange lately. She's been moody and...distance. Mother said that father was like that before he became Scar"

Sarabi nodded in understanding. "And you are worried that she's following in your father's pawprints?"

Amelia sighed deeply before nodding. "I'm worried that she...I don't know"

The dark beige lioness looked at her niece by marriage with concern eyes. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Malka said he seen Akira with Zira alot..."

Sarabi narrowed her eyes at the younger lioness. "You think your sister is planning something?"

Amelia shook her head. "I think it's Zira that's planing it and Akira is going along with it"

Sarabi was shocked to say the least. "Well...I can suggest you talk to Nassir. He's Zira's mate and he would know anything about Zira"

The coffee brown teen nodded before nuzzling the older lioness. "Thanks auntie"

Sarabi smiled as she watched the young lioness descend down the rocky stairs. She was hopes nothing is wrong, but knowing Scar he poisoned the ones around him.

/

The sun was the highest in the sky. Sarabi and Sarafina was in the cave with Nala. Giving her a last minute grooming. The dark beige lioness smiled and hugged the future queen.

"You'll do great"

After giving Sarafina a nuzzle the former queen left the cave where she seen her son looking nervous.

"You remind me of your father"

Simba looked up with questioning amber eyes. "I do?"

Sarabi nodded before fixing her son's mane. "He was just as nervous as you if not more. Don't worry Nala loves you. You have nothing to worry about"

The sound of a elephant trumpet made the pride assemble lines. Simba nuzzled his mother before walking over to the cave and wait for Nala. Sarabi and Sarafina sat to the side and watched their cubs get blessed by Rafiki before they nuzzled. With proud smiles the two mothers roared echoing the king and new queen along with the pride.

/

Sarabi and Nala was taking a walk with Mheetu playing ahead. The two lionesses was having a lesson of their own. As queen, Nala needs lessons like Simba needs lessons to be king. With Sarabi once being a queen it's her duty to teach her daughter in law

"Now Nala, being queen is not a easy task. You have to organize hunts, keep the balance in order with the animals and among other things...Nala are you alright dear?"

Nala looked paled, paler than usual. Sweat matted her light fur as a far away look locked in her bright blue eyes.

"I'm not sure. I been feeling moody and crampy latelt. All I want to do is sleep and eat"

Sarabi smiled knowing. "Have you regurgitated your food recently?"

Nala was taking deep breaths before she nodded. Sarabi smiled widely, a new light shining in her orange eyes.

"My child...don't feel alarmed but you're pregnant"

Nala's eyes widen before something sparked in the young lioness. The young queen smiled before hugging her mother in law before running over to her brother who had a small ginger brown tuff growing on his head.

"Mheetu, you hear? I'm going to have a cub!"

The six month and a half cub smiled before jumping around with his sister. "Awesome! I'm going to be a uncle!"

Sarabi smiled at the siblings, she remembered when she found out she was pregnant with Simba. She had told Sarafina and the two had jumped around like Nala and Mheetu.

"Sarabi, come on! We got to tell Simba and my mother! And the pride!"

Sarabi laughed before running after the brother and sister. Oh...she can't wait to see her son' s reaction. She wonder if he's going to faint like his father did.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Teddi 8347-Well I'm glad you liked the story and I will be updating Disgraceful Prince soon.

CSIMentalistTLK lover-Yeah I know. I bet it made Sarabi's day.

_**Shattered**_

_He fainted. Oh Mufasa...you would be proud of our son. I am. _

Sarabi laid at the peak thinking about the day's events. After Nala told Simba she was expecting, he fainted. The dark beige lioness shook her head at the memory. Her bright orange eyes were locked on a star that shined brighter than the others. A light breeze blew by making the older lioness smile and purr.

"I miss you, Mufasa"

Sarabi laid her head on her crossed paws and with a happy thought about her late mate she closed her eyes. To snap them open not a moment later. The sounds of growls and roars reached her dark brown rimmed ears. It sounded serious so the dark beige lioness headed down the rocky steps towards the sounds. Behind some bushes where Zira and Nassir. The large brown lion was pacing as he snarled.

"What's wrong with you!? Zira, what you're planning is treason!"

The dark pale tan lioness rolled her red eyes. "It's only treason if the brute finds out"

Nassir growled. "I should tell him. This is wrong!"

Zira growled deadly at the older lion. "You wouldn't dare?!"

"Watch me!" the brown lion sneered

Nassir turned to head to Pride Rock when he was tackled from the side. The lion looked up to see a teen dark orange lioness snarling down at him. Nassir was to shock to do anything, Zira walked over and slashed his throat. Sarabi gasped before running back to Pride Rock.

/

A few weeks past and Sarabi didn't say anything about what she saw. Simba was starting to worry about his mother. His mother was acting quite strange lately. But she will tell him if anything was wrong. With a deep breath the golden king began his rounds. By the water hole Sarabi was joined by Amelia.

"Auntie Sarabi, are you alright? Everyone is worried"

The dark beige lioness sighed, her ears flat against her head. "Lilly, I seen something terrible a few weeks ago"

The coffee brown teen's eyes widen. "You seen Zira kill Nassir too?"

Sarabi couldn't believe it, she wasn't the only one that seen the murder. "If you seen it why didn't you tell Simba?"

Amelia sighed. "The same reason why you didn't say anything. I'm lost at what to do and I'm not sure what's going on"

Sarabi took a deep breath. "This is between me and you. We have to keep watch on Zira and Akira"

Amelia nodded. "Should we tell Zira's mother?"

The dark beige lioness shook her head. "No. Yuma will do nothing, after all her cub is grown. We have to do this ourselves, noone can know till we are sure something is going on. Nobody not even Laren"

Amelia sighed deeply before lowering her head. "I never kept secrets from mother"

Sarabi nuzzled the younger lioness. "It'll be alright. We have to say quiet till we know exactly what's going on. Now come on, we have to hunt for this afternoon"

The two lionesses stood and stretched before heading towards Pride Rock.

/

Sarabi and Amelia returned to Pride Rock and was greeted by Sarafina. Sarabi dismissed her niece before turning to the dark cream lioness.

"Rabi, what's going on? You been quieter than usual and you been thinking alot. What's wrong?"

Sarabi sighed as she seen the concern and worry look in her friend's light green eyes. "Fina I don't know. But once I find out, you, Simba and Nala will find out"

Sarafina took a deep breath. "Sarabi, what do you know?"

The slightly older dark beige lioness looked to the side. "I really don't know. I'm really confused...I should talk to Rafiki"

Sarafina raised a eyebrow before sighing as Sarabi took off towards the baboon's tree.

/

The dark beige lioness walked through the growing grass, feeling the soft plant on her pawpads. The few animal that had returned bowed or voice a few greetings to the old queen. Sarabi smiled and dipped her head as she continued to the Sherman's tree. Once she reached the old tree she looked up past the leaves and roared.

"Whose making dat racket?! Rafiki tryan to work"

When the old the baboon poked his head through the thick cover of green leaves. The Sherman's brown eyes widen in surprise before starting to laugh. Sarabi smiled, it was always good to hear his laugh. Even if the royal Sherman was a little crazy.

" Sarabi...wat can old Rafiki do for you?"

Sarabi sighed deeply and lowered her head. "I'm not royalty anymore but I can use your guidance"

Rafiki laughed. "You always royal. Dear one, now what can I help you with"

Sarabi took a deep breath before looking up at her old friend. "Rafiki I witnessed Zira kill her mate a few weeks ago. Something about telling Simba"

"Oh dear. Yes I heard about that. Listen the spirits have told me little. But there's a cruel storm coming. You must be prepared"

Sarabi looked down confused. Spirits, Storms? What is Rafiki talking about? The dark beige lioness lifted her orange gaze up to the tree and groaned. The grey baboon had disappeared. Shaking her head, Sarabi stood and turned before heading towards Pride Rock.


End file.
